1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle door structure, e.g., a front door of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56(1981)-163015, there is disclosed a vehicle door structure comprising synthetic resin inner and outer panels which are lap-bonded together at the front end, the bottom end and the rear end. Though being advantageous in that the door body can be reduced in weight and the external appearance of the door body can be improved, the door structure is disadvantageous in that the rigidity of the body itself is insufficient and at the same time the mounting rigidity of the functional parts on the inner panel is insufficient. Further, since the inner panel and the outer panel are arranged to cover the entire area below the belt line, workability in mounting the functional parts such as the window regulator, the door hinges and the like on the inner panel is bad.